


The wedding of Lilly Vega Vargas

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Lucha Underground, WWE, mexican myths, original character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	1. The wedding of Lilly Vega Vargas P1

Lilith looked at the man sitting across from her she was looking through the eyes of the person she possessed. She could feel the true soul’s happiness whenever that man looked at her. “Who the hell does this guy think he is? He put her through a lot of shit.” She muttered angrily  
“But he also accepted the fact that goddesses have taken over her body and that she has had a daughter with another man.” Another calmer voice said.   
“It's not like she fucked the other guy.” Lilith said.   
“I know you loved him and you probably would have preferred to see them together but you know as well as I do that if we ever leave then he would be stuck to live a mortal life.” A different voice interjected.   
“I would have stayed Coyolxauhqui.” She said  
“Then how is that fair to the true soul.” Mictecacihuatl said reasonably  
she rolled her eyes. She could feel the guys’ hands on her back. She returned her attention to the conversation.   
Lilly smiled up at the man and said I am so happy that we were able to get a break together.  
He nodded and pulled her closer to him. I really don't want to leave this bed it's just too comfortable.   
But... she said knowing what he wanted to do.  
When is that crossfit class?  
It's at 630 in the night. So we can stay and watch movies and then go.  
He nodded and went to set up the Play station to the Netflix option.  
As Lilly watched the movie she could feel anger just in the back of her mind. She knew that some goddess wasn't happy. The other two were fine though. She snuggled closer to Seth and asked would you still love me even if I go insane.   
Seth looked down at her and said, yes. Because I know who I love will eventually come back.  
"But, what if I don't? I don't want you to have to suffer because of something I can't change. Or what if I become like patron.   
Seth shook his head and said I think your goddesses are nicer than that. Even that bitch you call Lilith doesn't seem that cruel to you anyway. I don't think they would make you like him.  
You do know the other option for them would be death.  
Are you sure they don't have a middle compromise.  
Lilly went quiet while Lilith really thought about it. She figured they could make the true soul have an option if a sacrifice was made of course by someone living but those never really happened. Once in the underworld they we're either ripped into hell forced to take a long tortured journey or into paradise that who the hell would want to leave once they reached that destination. Most understood to leave the dead alone. Lilith opened her moth and stated, “Possibly but what if once I reach the underworld would you be OK with ripping me out of paradise if I ever made it there and risking that I may never get there again.  
Seth sighed and realized who he was talking to. “How come it's always extremes with you? Maybe make her unconscious were she could still chose.”  
Lilith narrowed her eyes and said but after a while someone would make a decision for her if she just happened to get lost on her way back to consciousness. I would rather know that she had the opportunity to speak for herself.   
Seth sighed and said you are the selfish one aren't you she isn't even truly part of your religious culture.   
She doesn't have to be she agreed to help us so she used freedom of will. But I thought that we would be leaving soon. That bastard Dario is controlling something else.   
Maybe it's his bastard brother I've heard rumors about him.   
Seth rolled his eyes and said I have seen his brother. He is not exactly the most dangerous person.   
Honestly they are the most dangerous. Was he... ya know.... she really didn't want to say anything mean so settled on special.   
Oh yeah in fact he needs help walking.  
Shit we have to kill him.  
"What?" Seth shouted.   
Lilith cringed “she is sensitive to sound remember.”   
Seth said don't you think that is a little bit drastic.   
Lilith shook her head and said it makes perfect sense actually. The medallions can't be found by a screwed up soul and I have managed to weigh his soul and he is destined to go down a road of torment.   
"So how exactly were these medallions lost and then found again?"  
Lilith said it's not important. Then she asked, if she were to die soon what do you think would make her the happiest person alive for let's say a week. Seth said, I thought that I would have more time but I guess not.   
"What could you possibly do for her?"She said pulling away from Seth and trying to refocus on the movie.  
How the hell is that even suppose to work granted the theory is sound but it's impossible and gross.  
Seth shook his head when he turned to the screen he could see Lilith’s eyes light up with interest as the screen showed the doctor stretching out the lips and sewing it over the guys’ butthole.  
Believe it or not Lilly finds this stuff interesting as well.   
Seth shook his head and said so when can I have her back.   
Lilith frowned and said fine you whiny ass man child. "But I swear if you do anything to hurt her you know what can happen to you right."  
He replied. Then watched as Lilly's eyes changed.   
She looked up at him and said, "We can pick another movie if you're not into torture horror movies."  
He nodded great fully.   
"So what were you and Lilith talking about?"   
Seth said how do you know.  
I can sense things. She seems calmer now anyway.   
I think she is starting to like you... she paused when Seth shook his head and then said tolerate then.  
He looked at the screen and said how can you watch this.  
Lilly shrugged and said the same way you watch porn. He looked at her surprised. She just smiled and replied with a sense of curiosity and rationality. Seth rolled his eyes and noticed that she was staring at him.  
What? He questioned as she raised her hands to his neck and then his face and gently touched him.  
Are you alright he asked slowly allowing her to do what she wanted. She leaned close to his lips and kissed him. She then shook her head a bit and then crawled on top of him and then laid down on top of him. She laid her hands on his chest and stared straight into his eyes.  
I'm thinking how lucky I am after all the shit that's happened I think I finally found a way to be happy. She then moved a finger to his nose and flicked it.  
Seth grinned a bit. He knew that she was childish at times and surprisingly he didn't care. He was about to say something when he heard his phone ring.  
She looked down at him a little bummed and begged please don't answer that.  
He looked at her and then at his phone. She then got off of him and got up and got his phone. He saw a slight sadness as he pressed the accept button.   
Hello he said.  
"Hello Seth are you with Lilith?"   
Lilith rolled her eyes as she nodded.  
Yeah she is sitting next to me want to be put on speakerphone.   
Yes please. The person said.  
Seth pressed the button and said alright.  
Hey mark. Lilith said confirming she was there.  
Hello. So the reason why I called is that we need you to come back. I know we promised two days but Dario and the others are really wanting to wrap this storyline up.   
I bet he does. Lilith hissed.  
Ok... mark said unsure of what to say and said so you think you can make it to Austin Texas by Sunday and come in on Monday. You have family there right you can invite cause Dario really wanted to see them as well.  
Seth could see Lilith seething and said no not any that I would want to bring around that slimy creepy bastard.   
Well u mm don't you think that is a little bit too much into character.   
Oh no that is just the truth. If I was in character I wouldn't be anywhere near Seth or wanting to fuck his dick off. She paused and said is that even correct.   
I'm going to go you two have fun with whatever kinky shit you do. Mark said quickly hanging up the phone. "What the hell was that about?"Seth asked as Lilith got up and went to the refrigerator and took out a water bottle. Lilith sighed and said what I'm just being honest.   
Maybe that was too much honesty. Seth said as he stared at Lilith back. He got up and unconsciously traced the wings on her back down to the hem of her pants that rested on her hips.  
Lilith shivered and turned to face him.  
"Stop Seth." Lilith said sternly.  
But Seth just backed her up to the wall and waited. When he saw the eyes change he said we have to go back.  
I know but I have a bad feeling. She said Seth moved his hand to her face and kissed her.  
Whatever words Lilly knew she should say left her mind and she felt herself being picked up. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around him and grabbed him digging her nails against his back and stiffened up.  
He then walked toward the bed and fell down on it. Lilly felt herself falling and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw that she was laying on Seth. She smiled and got up on her knees and looked down. She tugged up on his shirt and started to remove it. Seth reached up to Lilly's neck and grabbed at the tie and pulled it. Lilly could feel the fabric fall and she unconsciously pulled her arms up to cover her chest. He stared at her and saw that she was no longer looking at him but off to the side. It's OK he said as he gently put his hands on her wrists.   
I really want to trust you. She mumbled softly as she lowered her arms down and let him stare at her.   
She saw his eyes travel down to her stomach where he saw a jagged line.  
Go on ask. She said calmly as she took his hand and placed it on her hip.  
How... he couldn't finish.  
I was 14 at the time this happened. I was asked why I didn't want kids cause most females apparently do. I said that if I had the choice that I would take the eggs out and never have any. Well my teacher heard this and said, "Well if you're interested I can remove them for you." I honestly believed that he could so I skipped rehearsal and went into his room. He said that it would have to be without any gas because the school didn't have it however he could give me some tea to calm my nerves and make me relax more.  
So I agreed and then he told me to take off my clothes. When I did he told me to lay down on the table and to slightly spread and bend my legs. I could sense that somethin was off but my mind was so clouded but apparently I was vocal the janitor saw and got him arrested and me put into a psych word. Seth just stayed silent he had no idea what to say.   
Lilith sighed and said eventually I did get them removed but somehow shit happens.   
Yeah I think I know what happened. He said thinking back to cage's death.  
Lilly noticed that he wasn't fully looking at her and for some reason it bothered her so she put her arms around him and gave him a quick bite on his collar bone. She saw him jolt and look back down at her. She gave him a small smile as she then started to bite and suck on him. She could feel him moving a bit she could aloft taste blood so she stopped and then stared at the marking and thought maybe over kill but hopefully he will be smart and wear the tight shirt when he went out that night. She felt his hand slowly lowering her underwater just enough to get his hand in.   
She shuddered at what should happen next when there was a knock on the door.   
"Fucking cadavez! I swear if that is who I think it is I'm going to murder him." She shouted and then sunk into the bed in defeat as he sighed when there was a second knock. He got up and walked toward the door and opened it.  
He saw a woman dressed in a dark red and black dress. He looked back into the room and said, "Yeah it's one of your people."He said and then turned back to her and said, “She’ll be out in a few minutes."   
The girl smiled and said, "Believe me this won't take long."Seth slowly closed the door and saw that Lilith was behind him "So who was it." she asked  
“I think it was that witch Catrina.”   
Lilith thought and said the snake woman.   
“Yeah. You call her that.”Seth shrugged as he stepped a little bit away from the door.   
"What does she want?" Lilith asked nervously looking at the door thinking that she could hear them.  
Seth looked at the door and replied, "She didn't tell me." Then added slowly, “She will only speak to you but it's about your destiny.”   
“Yeah well unless my destiny decided to go fuck itself or change I don't care.” Lilith snapped.   
“Well maybe it has given you a chance to be normal again.” Seth replied back just as pissed off.   
“How do you...” she paused and said, “Are you skewing with his mind?”  
Seth frowned and said, “you’re getting better at figuring out it’s me.”  
“Seriously get out of his mind.” Lilith growled.   
Seth rolled his eyes and replied “fine.”  
Lilith looked at his eyes making sure that she was gone and said, “So, I'm going to take a quick walk with her.”  
Seth nodded not liking where this was going and said, “Ok, oh I have to pick up something while I'm here. Do want anything while I'm gone.”  
“No I'm fine.” Lilith lied.  
Seth heard the hesitation in her voice but decided to say nothing as he watched her slip past him and out of the door.  
Lilith closed the door behind her.  
So you think he knows. The snake woman asked.  
"What could he possibly know?"  
That we could save you.  
How can you save me?   
Remember that quote about how you will be queen but there will be others ready to take your place.  
Lilith shrugged and said that's not how it goes and that is just a fact of life in general but I'm guessing that Dario found some other poor bitch to give Sexy's medallion to.  
Yeah although technically not the most ideal match but close enough.  
So that's a good thing right. She said as she pressed the button to go down.  
It is for you but do you even want to know who could be taking your place.  
Lilith rolled her eyes and said not my problem. Besides since it is mother and all the other ones that are good and promoting women protection she won't make her insane so that's a good thing. But she can kill.  
Yeah maybe put them into a peaceful sleep.  
The snake women followed behind Lilith and said you are being selfish. Lilith stopped walking and said "No I'm not, I'm actually thinking of the stupid bitch that I'm possessing in the moment and how she loves that... ughhh. She shouted out causing people to look at her.  
Sorry she forgot her meds. The snake woman said wrapping an arm around her when an employee walked toward them   
Lilith glared at her as the snake women led her out of the lobby.  
Really? Is that the best you can come up with in that situation?"   
Actually yes it looked like you were having a panic attack and yelling things that would not make sense to humans. However that excuse is acceptable to them. She then saw a coffee shop and pulled her inside.  
Now let's try this again without the drama. The snake woman said as she looked at the board.  
Fine so tell me why I should care.  
Actually I'm not saying you should. She then went up to the register and said, can I have the passion fruit bubble tea and whatever my girlfriend wants.  
What I am not... she sighed in surrender and said I'll have a hot chocolate please.  
Good chika. The snake women said and went back to her and wrapped an arm around Lilith’s and lead her to a table.  
So you just want reactions from me.  
Yeah because it's so easy to do.  
She frowned and said but I don't doubt you want to protect this person.   
She was about to say something when she was cut off by someone calling their order.  
I'll be back.  
Sure Lilith snorted and then looked around and she saw roman with his daughter.   
She sighed and looked at her phone at the picture of miracle. She knew she would probably never see the kid again but she could still hope.  
She heard something placed in front of her and saw the snake women looking at her. Why so sad. She asked.  
Lilith quickly shut her phone and said I'm not sad.   
Ok then the other two are.  
Lilith frowned and said, "Maybe lil dead girl is going through her death stages."  
"Right" snake woman drawled and the let her eyes drift off to the side and saw roman and smiled and said, "You know we ain't ever going to have that."  
Huh...?" Lilith said when she noticed that she was looking over at Roman as well.  
"A family like the humans have." the snake women said quickly  
“Yeah I know. Why are you telling me this?” Lilith said darkly and took a drink from her cup.   
“Just think about what I've said before you make the idea to change.”  
“I'm going to give him one last chance to give me the medallion cause I doubt he has given it to anyone.”  
The snake women nodded but didn't look at her.  
Lilith shrugged she didn't care she would end this crap.  
"So, how has Mexico been I heard ROH was fun for you?"  
It was fine but I definitely would rather have been at the underground to see what happened.   
You get to see the after results of poor decisions and wasted opportunities.   
You know you should not waste any of yours while you’re here and since you will be gone soon.  
Yeah I think I should.  
The snake women looked at her like she was insane and said ok have fun.  
Thanks I will. Lilith said getting up and taking her cup with her.

Lilith walks back to her room. She knocks on the door.   
She shrugged and pulls out a key and is about to insert it when the door opens.  
Oh hi dean. Is Seth busy?"  
Nah he just went to the bathroom. She thought it was weird that he was here and that he was blocking her way into the room. So ya mind letting me in.  
She saw him look back and the said yeah sort of.   
Look can you not be an ass for two minutes and just let me get my bags packed. She said as she tried to go under his arm. Dean let's her go into the room.  
When she got in she saw Seth was laying on the bed looking at a laptop.   
Hey Bae she said smiling and walking over to him. "Whatcha looking at?" She asked.  
He moved over and said I was looking at some reviews for that new movie you wanted to see. They have a transcript here.  
That's nice of them.  
"Well it would make sense since it's in Spanish and you can translate it and fallow along."   
She nodded and said so you going to pack now or later.  
Why you two packing? Dean asked.  
We have to go to Austin. For the show on Monday.   
Dean shook his head you two are workaholics.   
It wasn't our choice this time. Seth replied.   
It was Dario. Lilith said darkly.   
Dean looked at her and asked so you going to be on the same flight as roman and me.  
Maybe. Lilith said taking her phone and looking at the plane tickets. Our flight is at 9.  
Oh yeah we will be seeing you then. Dean said then he walked to the door and said I'm going to go let me know if you need any help with that thing you told me bout. Dean said cryptically.  
Seth shook his head and tossed a pillow at him narrowly missing Lilly.   
But dean was out the door.  
"Ok so what was that all about?" She asked.  
Nothing don't worry bout it baby. Seth said soothingly and said hey so how was your talk with that Lady.  
Oh it went great. She might join the storyline. Lilith replied and took a drink. Seth nodded and turned his attention back to the computer and said so are you expecting any other random visits.  
Nope and I'm not going to answer the door. She took the do not disturb sign and opened the door hanging it on the door knob.   
Seth looked at her eyes to see who he was dealing with and relaxed when he saw Lilly was normal.   
She walked across the room and sat back down on the bed next to him.  
Do you want to...?  
Nope I just want to stay normal. She cuddled closer to him and they settled into watching random things.  
Come on its 6 we still have to find this place Seth said getting into his gym clothing. Lilly rolled her eyes.   
Sometimes I wish you can be this enthusiastic about other things.  
Seth ignored the statement and said I will be soon.   
Huh. Lilly questioned as she brushed her hair.  
Nothing Seth said as he picked up his keys. Lilly shrugged and picked up her bag and water bottle.  
When they got to the place they looked around quickly. Lilly rolled her eyes when she noticed some girl trying to get a picture with Seth. She really shouldn't feel jealous because it was a part of the job but still. The extreme fan girls were the worst.   
When the girl walked away Lilly walked up to Seth and wrapped her arms around him and said, so you ready to go.   
Yeah we have to get ready for that show.  
By the way, did jimmy ever send you the summary of how the night should go?  
Not yet. Lilly replied I'm sure we will get it after we land and confirm we are in Austin.   
At eight they arrived at the airport and saw dean with Renee and roman with his daughter sitting in an area. They walked over to them.  
Renee gave Lilly a smile and said so how was your day.   
Lilly felt a little bit strange and wondered why she would care but said it was long and good. Found a good crossfit center but I can't wait to visit mine in Texas. Renee looked at her and was about to say something when dean said that sounds cool.  
She nodded and then said so what's your schedule for the show.  
I fight Wyatt and the king Bennett. He made air quotes when he said king.  
I heard that they will be bringing NXT roster up. That should be fun for you since some were people you knew.  
Dean nodded and said so what's your summary looking like.  
Lilly shrugged and said, I don't really know. I haven't got it yet. I promise you jimmy makes this shit up last minute and expects us to pull it together. She rolled her eyes and asked, so is Romans kid going to be with us.  
Yeah she is out of school on vacation.   
Wow she gets awesome vacations. She said sighing. Then thought about something and said can I see your summary.   
Dean shrugged and opened up a document on his phone and handed it to her.  
Thanks Lilly said and then looked at it.  
The outline was simple the last move is a dirty deeds and then lights go out and the other members of the Wyatt family appear and beat dean and then cut to commercial.   
Wish I even got something like this. At least then I could figure stuff to add and talk to the other people about.  
She heard the plane making announcement of boarding.  
That's us he said if we end up getting separated I'll text you where we are and we can meet for lunch or training or whatever.   
Ok bye dean and Renee she called and waved.  
Seth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said so what were you and dean talking about.   
She reached up and touched his face just happy to mess with it.   
“Work stuff. Why are you jealous?" She asked giggling a bit at the thought.  
Seth was silent.  
"Uh earth to Sethie."Lilly said a little concerned.   
“Sort of.” He admitted.   
Lilly turned and faced him and said don't be you know I love you.  
Yeah he said and pulled her close. He then nipped her neck causing her to squeak and pull back a bit. She glared at him and then said I will get you back for that.  
I honestly don't doubt that. He replied taking her hand and lead in her to their line to board the plane.  
Lilly popped some gum into her mouth and leaned into Seth's side and looked out the window as they made their way down the run way. She sighed and said I texted my parents. They can't wait to meet you.  
What? He asked.   
Yeah I think it's about time since I did meet yours it's only fair. She said giving him a nervous smile as she heard the plane picking up speed. She then buried her face into his arm and stayed like that till the plane leveled out.  
Hate flying Seth asked when she pulled back enough to look up at him.   
I just don't like taking off. She admitted and then said so how long is this flight. I think six hours. Seth said.   
You want to drive or...  
I'll drive he finished.   
Lilly nodded and asked how come your not tiered.   
Seth thought cause I don't have a bunch of crazy people possessing me. He shrugged and said, “Cause maybe you eat more than me and it is making you sleepy."  
Are you saying that I'm fat? Lilly pouted a bit and looked at her stomach.   
No your fine I'm just joking. Seth said.  
He knew that weight was one of her insecurities and felt bad for bringing it up. But he saw how Lilly wasn't making a big deal of it so he figured she accepted it.  
If you think she's ok with it your wrong.  
Seth looked at the eyes and said are you the dead girl or the underworld one.  
She smiled at him and tilted her head and said well your getting better at this game.  
Is it always a game with you?  
Not really but most can't tell the difference at least you know it not ... she would be ready to kill you.  
No she would want to sacrifice me. Seth corrected   
The dead girl nodded and asked,” So what are you planning?"  
I'm not planning anything.   
Come on Lilly is not stupid she knows that dean was hiding something that he has told Renee about.  
Seth sighed and said it's not important. Maybe not to us but to her it could mean everything.  
Seth said I'm planning something but I can't tell you.  
The dead girl nodded and then said well good luck. Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.   
Five hours later Lilly started to move. She heard the announcement that they had just touched down in Austin. She gently pushed on Seth and said baby we landed.  
He looked at her and she knew he was processing her words. How'd you sleep he asked   
I slept like the dead.  
He gave her a funny look. She shook her head and said, "I feel really great."She said as she got up and took her carry-on and put it on her shoulder. Seth then slowly got up and did a slight stretch. Then got out of the row.  
When they got into the airport luggage area she was thankful that there was no fan girls or anyone else that would recognize Seth cause he was easy to pick out in a crowd. Her not so much she would get oh you look like that one chick from Lucha Underground. She would shrug and say maybe.   
They got to their car.  
I haven't seen roman or dean. Seth said.   
Oh he said that if we got separated that he would text us and see what we are doing tomorrow.   
Seth nodded and started the car.   
When they made it to the hotel Lilly fell onto the bed and fell asleep.   
Seth unfortunately wasn't as lucky. He gently ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.  
It had been a long trying few months in his relationship with Lilly.   
He knew however when he met her she was the one he was meant to be with. He smiled as he remembered the first day she came into the performance center. She was always by cage and sexy since the very start. He took out his phone and took a picture of her asleep. He looked at the pic and knew it was only then that he saw the real Lilly.  
He felt her move closer to him. She did it out of fear of something though. He wanted to wake her up but somehow he was always stopped. He sighed and just held onto her knowing she would wake up soon and tell him she was just fine. Then he would fall asleep. However somethin felt off she was taking longer and he could feel her shaking. He turned her over to see her face. What the hell he shouted and tried to wipe the blood coming from her mouth. He then saw claw marks on her chest that were bleeding.   
Lilly wake up he said shaking her a bit.  
Lilly s head fell to the side she was limp and dead weight.   
Seth then got her out of the bed and managed to get her through the hallway and to the elevator. When he got to the hotel lobby he knew that the night staff saw him carrying her like that and was giving him strange looks. But he didn't care. He got her to the car and looked up the nearest hospital and started to drive.   
When he got there she was immediately taken in. But they wouldn't let him come into the room. They did let him fill out the paperwork on her to the best of his knowledge.   
The doctor came out and found him. He pulled him aside and asked do you know what happened to her.  
Seth bit his lip in thought. He knew what could possibly have happened but he couldn't say. No she was sleeping and then she was whimpering and then I saw the markings.   
The doctor nodded and said for some reason she is in a self induced coma.  
Self induced she did this to herself.   
The doctor nodded and said it's difficult to tell when she will come out of it.  
But Lilly will be ok. Seth asked.  
The doctor said I don't know.  
"Can I see her?" He asked.  
The doctor nodded and said, "It seems strange that you are the only witness to this."I really shouldn't but fine. He then led Seth to the room.  
Seth saw that she was attached to heart monitoring machines she could still breath on her own which was a good thing. He took a chair over to her and said, I guess you did this in order to survive. But those that possessed you better know what the hell they are doing. Or I will find a way to kill them. He then felt himself get sleepy he shook it off but then the urge came back and he hung his head lower and then pulled it back up. Seth you need to go to sleep. If you want to save her you need to relax and come up with a plan to save her and also she would kill me if she found out.   
He nodded and fell asleep.   
Lilly could see herself standing in the middle of her apartment she saw cage and sexy sitting together like they always did.  
Sexy looked at her and smiled. Hey join us we have a lot to catch up on.   
Yeah we do she said as she sat in her chair.   
So you and Seth are still together Cain said darkly.   
Sexy rolled her eyes and rubbed his leg and said that is a good thing. She then said you’re still not pregnant.   
Cain said that's still good  
But I seriously thought I would at least get to see that seeing as how we may never see her again sexy stated.   
Lilly nodded and asked I thought you would have moved on by now.  
Cage said no we have some concerns but I know that you will keep your promise.   
Lilly nodded and said, “Anything."  
Don't let anything bad happen to our daughter.   
Lilly nodded and then said that is no problem.   
We also need you to become... to lead us through the underworld.   
Lilly nodded. I’m sure Mictecacihuatl will be kind since you use to own a pendant.  
So why am I here?   
Because the goddess are arguing again and it is getting violent. The god’s are hell bent on destroying each other and taking over the others power. The goddess are going to try to kill the men but only to get them back to where they belong so they won’t kill any more people then what they have to. So did you figure who to kill?  
“Dario.” She replied.  
“Not quite it’s his brother that is the main one, but I’m sure the witch told you.” Cage said.  
“How do you know that I spoke to her recently?” She asked still shocked by how he knows strange things.  
“Just do?” he said smiling.  
She shook her head and said, No offense but how do I get out of here.”   
“Actually you can’t not until they deem it safe.” Sexy said getting up and walking toward her.  
“Who’s they?” Lilly asked lowering her voice cause it felt like the right thing to do.  
Sexy leaned close and whispered for someone who could see the dead and sense energy you are doing a very shitty job of it now.”  
Lilly paused and then looked past her and saw thin, tall, dark shadows.  
“Now you see them?” Sexy asked.  
Lilly gave a slight nod. “Good so now what tea would you like.” Sexy said pulling back and smiling at her.  
“What do you have?” she asked.  
“Anything you want.” Sexy shrugged, “So long as it existed in our world it could be given here.”  
“Fine I want peppermint.” Lilly said.  
“You drank peppermint tea when you were really stressed or it was your turn to take care of miracle.” Sexy said knowingly then went off.  
She then turned to cage and asked, “What exactly is this place and those things?”  
“They have been here since the beginning of creation.” He replied and then shrugged and continued, “Or that is what they tell us. Personally I think we are in a holding area.”  
“Well at least it’s not hell.” Lilly said and couldn’t help but give a strained laugh at that.  
“Actually…” Cage sighed heavily.  
“What?” Lilly asked getting up and walking over to him and sitting beside him. She took his hand and held it and could feel a slight coldness.  
“As surprising as it is it’s hell because I only have one of my lovers with me.” He said.  
Lilly sighed and then moved a hand up to his face and kissed his forehead and said, “I know I miss both you and Sexy.”  
He looked at her and said, “I know what you did but I really can’t feel it.”  
Lilly sighed she really didn’t know what to do it was Sexy or Cage that were the strong ones who knew the answers to most of the questions that she had. She didn’t know what else to do so she started to cry. Cage felt bad and wrapped his arms around her and just held her.  
Sexy walked back into the room and saw Lilly cuddled close to him and cage had a protective grip on her shoulders. She put the tea on the table and then got on the other side of Lilly and cuddled up to her and found her hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.  
Lilly smiled as she imagined them together in bed when they got the opportunity to be with each other.  
“Remember when we freaked out the total divas by saying that the three of us lived together.” Sexy said smiling.  
“Yeah that was awesome. But it became true you know even though technically I’m not married to you. We are still a family in a strange sense of the word.”  
“You do know that most of the time it’s not blood that makes family.”Sexy said as she moved her lips to Lilly’s neck.  
“It's who you decide you want in your life.” Lilly mumbled the rest.”  
“That’s right.” Sexy said.  
“Hell we would have even accepted Seth into our lives if he meant that much to you.” Cage said running his fingers through her hair.  
“You two mean that?” she asked excitedly looking up at Cage and squeezing Sexy’s hand.  
She could feel Sexy nod her head against her back. She looked at Cage who nodded and kissed her forehead and said, “If you told him about us and he accepted it we could have all been happy.”  
She nodded and imagined, “What he would have said. She knew that he couldn’t handle any more surprises. It was bad enough that she kind of lied about Miracle. She was surprised as hell he accepted the goddess so gracefully even if Itzpapalotl was a bitch and in control most of the time.”  
“You never told him about us.” Cage said.  
Lilly bit her lip and shook her head. She knew that Cage could read her but she was so easy to read because she was overly animated and couldn’t lie that well.  
“Is it because it would be too much for him?” Sexy offered as a response. “I know that it would be hard after having to accept everything else this would probably break him.”  
Lilly nodded  
“It’s ok.” Cage said kissing her forehead but when he pulled back Lilly tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips.  
Cage was a little surprised but he just kissed her back because he knew he would never get the chance.   
Lilly then cringed and felt bad that she was doing this in front of Sexy. But when she felt a hand on her face she turned to see Sexy just looking at her and having a small smile.  
“I’m…” she trailed off when Sexy kissed her and after that she couldn’t think straight.  
Lilly was about to say something when she felt herself being pulled back and when she looked up she saw that one of the dark creatures where caring her away from them.  
She then felt herself be thrown backwards and into a hard wall.  
“Where the fuck?” she asked as she rubbed the back of her head.  
“I would help you if I could but can’t.” a voice said  
Lilly then turned and saw Alberto leaning against the wall in a straight jacket.   
“How are you... are you..?” she started to ask but knew she would hate the answer  
“I'm fine it’s great to be knocked unconscious for no reason.” Alberto said darkly  
“Right” she said looking at him like she didn’t believe him so she tried again and said, “What did u do for real?”  
“I didn't take meds.” he replied.   
“And you did what to make them send you to this place.” She said looking around, “Pretty drastic don’t ya think.”  
Alberto shrugged and admitted, “I may have tried to break their arms.”   
Lilly sighed and shook her head and said, “You know I kinda miss the original you.”  
“Original me?” Alberto questioned.   
“Yeah, you know pre medallion storyline when you were only fighting against Mundo for a chance at Prince Puma’s title and could possibly beat down Tejas whenever he gets out of hand.” She smiled at the memory.  
Alberto nodded and then asked “Whatever happened to Mundo?   
Lilly sighed and sucked on her bottom lip and then settled on, “He had an accident and died.” Alberto looked at her and said, “Accidental death.”  
Lilly nodded and replied, “Yup.”  
Alberto nodded and knew that she was avoiding it cause the details might be too much so he asked, “Do you think they are all here?”  
“Here in what looks like an asylum no. This would be considered your own hell.” She stated.   
“Well then how where you able to get here.” He asked curiously.  
Lilly noticed that he seemed hopeful for away to get out but she shrugged and replied honestly, “I don't know. I was taken out of my ideal place by these weird misty tall demon things.”  
Alberto nodded and said, “I wanna die.”  
“Why?” Lilly asked surprised that he would even suggest something like that.   
“Why not if you were to go insane would you want to live?” Alberto said  
Lilly thought and saw the sad and tired look on his face and his eyes, “I guess not.”  
“Good realization.” he replied  
“But aren't you worried about where your soul would go.” She asked seriously  
He shook his head and said, “I'm already in hell.”  
She slightly shivered as she remembered how cage admitted it was hell for him but then asked, “Is there anything you want me to do for you if I manage to get out of this place.”  
Alberto thought for a minute and said, “No I think I'm going to write a note.” He sighed and continued, “But I want you to remember me pre medallion storyline.”   
“I could do that.” She nodded.  
He said, “You know that guy you were talking about dating.”   
“Seth.” She said.  
Alberto nodded and then asked, “Does he know how lucky he will be if he gets you back.”  
“I hope but honestly it's the other way around.”She replied just thinking about him.   
Alberto nodded and then saw a dark circle forming around her he sighed and said, “I hope that wherever you land that it won't hurt as much.”  
“What?” she asked and then she felt somethin pull her. She looked up at Alberto as she was being pulled under the ground.  
She then found herself just standing in a vast darkness. She could feel pressure on her hand. She recognized the energy immediately.   
Where are you she called out into the void? She then started to run in a direction where she felt the strongest energy.   
“Seth” she called. But no matter how far she ran or as loud she called she didn't see him. She then fell to her knees and realized that she could get to him as t least not yet.  
She knew she was missing something but couldn't figure it out. She tried to see if there was other energy in the room or any of those strange creatures. When she couldn't sense the creatures she knew that something was holding them off cause this was a space they could not enter or observe from.   
She sighed as she walked away from where she knew Seth was.  
As she was walking she could hear crying. “Where are you or who are you?” She asked. She reached out and could feel a door handle and opened it.  
She looked around the room and saw a figure laying on a bed. She knew that at one point it was purely human but it was giving off the scent of some god.  
"Who are you?" She called then added, "I know you know I'm here."  
The figure didn't turn around but held up two circles that were solid stone.  
"I killed them." He said.  
"Who did you kill?" She asked nervously.   
“Xipe Totec and Quetzalcoatl.” He said.   
“Ok I don't know who they are." she said shrugging  
She could hear him sniff the air and say, “you're not any of my family.” He then raised up on an arm but continued not to look at her. “But your here in a place for the gods or the souls. Who are you?”  
Lilly didn't say anything cause lately she didn't even know herself. “That's a good question.” She said.  
The figure shrugged and said, “I'm a mixture of the three remaining gods.”  
“What do you mean by remaining did you kill them. I thought you can't kill a god.” Lilly said sounding more amazed then horrified.  
"You can it's just really a long tedious process. “He said.  
She nodded and asked.”So is that why you can't look at me.”  
“No there is another reason.” He sighed.   
“Well you can't be as ugly as me whenever I'm Lilith.” She said giving him a nervous laugh.   
“Who? He questioned.   
“Oh you know her as the goddess of sacrifice. I really can't say your names so I decided to make some up for them although I think that should have gone to lil dead girl.”   
“Let me guess the queen of the underworld suggested that.” He said  
“Yeah actually she did.” Lilly said.  
“Yeah she doesn’t seem to mind if people of other religions call her different thing. I guess it is the human side.” He replied.  
“Human.” Lilly said and felt herself sitting down on the ground.  
“Yeah if you people bother to pick up a book every once in a while and learn something.” He started to say.  
“I read it’s just that it never occurred to me that I might need to learn this stuff.” She said.  
“Even after a few weeks of small things happening you still didn’t think that you should have started to suspect something.”  
“I tried to avoid the story line.” Lilly said defending herself.  
“How is that working out for you?” the god questioned.  
Lilly went silent she knew he was right she knew when she saw that there was something wrong when she saw Catrina and the snake in the bathroom and then the fact that she was in Mexico and not in the arena that night. She then looked around and realized that this was a cell that looked like the one that they used on the Lucha Underground.  
He noticed that she went silent and said, “You just now realized where you are.”   
“Are we in Boyle Heights on the set?” She asked.  
“Yes.” He replied.  
“But I thought I was in Austin?” she asked.  
“Yes and no.” He replied. Before she could ask he held I put his hand silencing her and continued, “physically you are there but spiritually your here now do you understand how the witch could be in both places.”  
She nodded.   
“But the reason I can't look at you is because I can kill you and I don't want you dead yet. You are fun to talk to and maybe the only one who could stop this. I need you to become one of the goddesses.” He said.   
“Why?” Lilly asked  
“So that I can speak to her.” He responded slightly annoyed.   
“Which one do you think will listen to you?” She asked.   
“Lil dead girl or Luna. He paused and said, “Luna would be the better choice now that I think about it.”  
“The moon one?” Lilly thought to herself she had been the most quiet one of them all but she knew that she was also strong but she chose her battles.   
“Ok I think I could do that.” She said a little reluctantly   
she closed her eyes and then felt a weird shift in body and attitude.   
“What the hell have you done?” She asked. When he heard that tone he turns to face her fully. She then sniffed the air and said," you really stink. You have been in that body way to long.”   
“Not really just six months tops.” He replied.   
“You’re eating him and letting his insides rot. How can you not smell that?” She said wrinkling her nose.   
“You will do the same thing to Lilly eventually.” He stated calmly   
She shook her head and said, “You were careless with this one he had such a caring and sweet soul.”  
“Which was why it was easy to take him.” He replied back in a non caring tone.  
She rolled her eyes and said "you were always an arrogant bastard tecciztecatl."She smiled softly and continued, “But you are my brother and the moon is our home.”  
He nodded and asked, “So, have you talked to mother yet?”  
She frowned and said, “When she was in sexy we were working out our issues.”  
“Issues!” He shouted and saw that Lilly jumped back a bit and continued to rant, “That bitch got pregnant by a human and she decided to stay on earth.” Then added evilly “Not to mention she did cut off your head and sent you to me.  
Luna raised her hand to her neck as she felt a cold sword cut through it.   
“Still sensitive about that?” He questioned.   
Her eyes narrowed and said, “Wouldn't you? Oh that’s right you have no idea what true shame is.”  
“You don't think I know what humiliation is.” He snapped at her.   
“Not really. She interrupted. “At least you didn't have someone sew your head back on. All you had was a rabbit thrown at you and doomed to chase after your own brother who beat you in a fair contest.”  
He then turned and said, “That is...”  
But he stopped talking when he saw the glare that she was giving him daring him to challenge her.   
He took a breath to calm himself down.  
“So why the hell do you want to talk to me cause I know it’s not to talk about the past.” She said.   
“I want to leave here.” He said when he calmed down enough  
“Why? I thought you would be thrilled to see how much we can skew up mortals.” She said  
He shrugged and said, “No one truly believes in us anymore.”  
“True but at least for the time being we are the stars in this tragic story. We are making them believe in us.” She said hopefully.  
"No they think of this as a story made up by some Guy." he growled  
“Jimmy.” She scoffed and said, “Jimmy is an idiot who will let us get away with murder.”  
She froze when she realized what he may or may not have in mind.   
“You want me to murder someone.” She asked.  
He gave her a sly smile and nodded, Not just anyone, I want you to kill me. I want to show that man that had control of our medallions that we are the ones that are in control and that we could kill anyone at our will.”  
“But this is wrong the person who is the true soul is a good person. Be merciful and send him into madness.” She begged  
He shook his head and said, “You don't understand how our madness works we don't just paralyze and give them a kinder way to die. She then saw the memory of Lilly and how she was depressed when she saw Rio. 

"Ok so how do you want to do this." she asked a little surprised that they could discuss this so easily. Then she looked around the cell for something to beat his head in.  
He tilted his head and said, “Put that on.”  
She looked and saw the generic black pants, black long sleeved thermal and the top part of the skull masks that were used as the undead minions used.  
She frowned and walked towards it and picked it up. She realized everything was in her size.  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
He shrugged as he watched her remove her cloths and put on the other ones.  
When she was done she looked at him and said “You still haven’t fully explained how you envision this working.”   
He shrugged and said, “Simply take the pillow and smother me.”  
“That's it.” She said then added, “That is the extent of your plan. God your stupid.” She face palmed and had to look away from him and when she did her eyes fell on some rope.   
“Get on the bed.” She ordered.  
He looked at her with raised eyebrow and said, “kinda kinky don't you think?”  
She looked at him with a curled lip and said,” Gross.”  
He just shrugged and said, “You were thinking it.”  
She frowned as she watched him get on the bed.   
“Ok now what?” he asked  
She then went over to the corner of the room and pulled out the rope and showed it to him and smiled.   
“Give me your hands.” She said.  
He then let her tie them up and said, “Tie the feet.”  
"Why? You're not going anywhere." she said rolling her eyes at the notion that he would try.   
“You want this to look like it wasn't staged or done half assed do you.” He asked her.  
She sighed she always had a thing for details and then found the extra coil of rope and tied it around his ankles. “Ok try to escape.” He tried and couldn't.   
“Good now just stay right there.” She then looked around the room and she saw a sword that had dried blood on it. She picked it up and looked at it.  
"Did you find the pillow yet?" He called breaking her out of her thoughts. She saw it and then picked up the small sword again and managed to hide it behind the pillow.   
She sighed as she looked down at him and asked, “Any last words.”  
“Nope.” He said   
she nodded and placed the pillow over his face but did not apply any pressure. She instead swung the sword and cut off his head cleanly. Then she made a fist and punched him in the chest a few times breaking his ribs. She reached inside of his chest and pulled out his heart.  
In her mind she could hear a voice protesting what she wanted to do. But she closed her eyes and imagined the past like nothing had changed at all. Then she glanced down at the organ still pulsing in her hand and she could feel like she was back at the temple. She then took a bite of the heart. It had been a while since she took an actual human sacrifice. She then continued to eat the heart until her teeth hit something then she started to eat around it and clean it off. She looked at the merged medallion. Then she picked up the other two medallions and looked at the mess she made.  
She shrugged not caring any more. She managed to find the energy from before again and reached out. This time she could feel a handle and opened the door. She looked inside and saw that Lilly's body was laying on the bed. She looked and saw Seth was sitting in a chair but leaning over holding her hand.   
“I really hope you know what you are doing?”She muttered looking at Seth. She then put the medallions in her hand and muttered some words and then looked at the recombined medallion. She then looked at her body and said, "Now where can I hide this cause if I combine it with what she has then it would be too big."  
She then thought and laid the medallion on her spleen and watched it merge there. She knew something bad was going to happen cause one does not simply kill someone and have good karma. She could feel herself reconnecting with the body and then the body slowly opened her eyes.  
Lilly could feel herself in control again. She looked at her fingers that were laced with Seth's and sighed she really didn't want to wake him up so she just stared at him and thought about what happened in that strange world.  
“I should tell you that...” she stopped and said “I'll tell you in the morning.” She whispered and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
It was only a few hours later that she woke up and saw Seth sitting there looking at her.   
“Morning” she mumbled.   
Seth heard her voice he smiled and asked “how are you?”  
“I'm guilty of so many things.” She muttered unable to open her eyes to look at him  
Seth looked at her concerned and was about to ask when she continued “I used to be with sexy and cage, I think Rio was dead, and I killed a person.” She took a deep breath and looked at him.   
“Ok.”Seth said. Lilly looked at him and tried to sit up. He sighed and helped her before he finished, "Well would you like to know a secret?" he stated calmly hushing her a bit and watched as she nodded her head."I knew about your relationship with those two and you shouldn't feel too bad about Rio. As far as everyone knows you wouldn't kill anyone maybe one of those crazy goddesses.”   
She bit her lip and said "You knew bout sexy and cage all this time."  
“Yes and I accepted it because we always had a strained relationship. When we weren't together I was with someone but it didn't matter cause when we were together I was always faithful to you.”  
She nodded and said, “I'm sorry.” She felt tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Seth nodded and then reached out with his thumb and wiped it away.  
Me too." He said and then he just held her.  
A few hours later her parents stopped in. She saw them looking at Seth and she remembered some of the things that she told them and they said that if they ever met him they wouldn’t be that nice to him. Lilly exhaled and said, “Mom Dad this is Seth.  
“Seth these are my parents.” She said motioning to them.  
Seth could literally feel the hatred that they had for him even though they nodded at him to acknowledge his existence it was still a little tense. Lilly narrowed her eyes at them and then made sure to show that she had no intention of ever leaving Seth by grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to her.  
Her parents then shrugged and said, “May we talk to her alone?”  
Lilly shivered at that statement and was about to say something when Seth got up and took her hand to his lips and kissed her hand and said, “I’ll be outside.”  
“You don’t have…” she started to say but fell silent when he gave her a stern look.  
“I do.” He said and left her.  
“I can’t believe you.” She said as soon as the door closed behind him.  
“Are you serious you’re with him after all those rumors and proof brought against him? I thought you were with that other man Cage”  
“So he has made some mistakes everyone is entitled to them and more beside the point Cage is dead.” She said glaring at her mother and then said, “I’m feeling better so can you press the button to call the nurse so I can get discharged from this hell hole.”  
“Sure.” She said and reached for the button.  
“So how long are you going to stay?” her father asked.  
“Actually I think it is just for tonight and then I head to the performance center to train for a bit before I have to go to some city in Florida.” Then she thought and said, “I have a lot to do today and tomorrow but would you like to come to the show tomorrow night.”  
“Sure.” Her parents said.  
“Have you ever really been to any of my shows?” she asked curiously.  
“No you have never really been in Texas and we really don’t want to go to California just to see a show.” Her mother said.  
“Well it was on TV.” She mumbled.  
“Well we are going to see you tonight.” Her father said.  
She smiled and said, “And I thank you for that.”  
The doctor came in and saw her parents sitting in the room and asked, “What happened to the young man that was with you.”  
“He should be outside.” She said.  
“Yes outside.” He replied.  
She looked at him and shook her head and said, “So can I leave now.”  
“Actually we want to keep you for one more night in observation.” He started to say but Lilly held up her hand and interrupted, “No, get me the papers or so help me I will take out these things and walk out myself.”  
The doctor looked at her and said, “Fine I knew you would say that.” He said and then handed her the papers and turned to her parent and said, “I need you two to sign that you will watch over her for the next twenty four hours.”  
Her mother took the paper and was about to sign it when she said, “no, I want Seth to sign them.”  
“Why him?” the doctor asked curiously and this caused three sets of eyes to look at her.   
Lilly felt put on the spot and swallowed and replied, “Because we travel together and I already have everything with him anyway.”  
The doctor said, “I think I saw him over by the vending machine I will go get him.” He then went out of the room.  
“Why are you doing this?” her mother asked.  
“Doing what trusting someone I love with my life literally.” She said.  
“I guess there isn’t anything that we can say to change your mind about him.” Her father stated.  
“Nope.” She said and then the child in her asked, “You’re not happy are you?”  
“Not exactly but if you’re happy then I’m not going to stop you.” He said adjusting his glasses.  
She looked at her mom who said nothing at all.  
“Thank you.” She said and smiled.  
She then heard the door opened and Seth came in pushing a wheel chair. She smiled and saw the doctor appear behind him and said, “I’ll leave the rest of the orders at the desk.  
She nodded and then her mother handed Lilly her cloths and fallowed her to the bathroom to help her change.  
When they got out of the room she looked at the wheel chair and asked, “Do I really need that?”  
“Not really but they want you in it.” Seth said.  
She sighed and sat down in it. She then looked at her mom and dad and motioned for them to come closer. She then hugged them and said, “I really can’t wait to see you at the show on Monday.”  
They both nodded and watched as Seth took her away.  
“I already brought the car here so we don’t have to wait.” He said as he helped her in and handed the chair back to the valet.

As soon as they got in the car Seth's phone rang he pulled it out and said, “It’s mark.”  
“Answer it.” Lilly said reluctantly.  
Seth answered it and said, “hell...Ok I'll put you on speakerphone.” He said and pressed the speaker phone symbol.   
“Lilith are you there you had better be.” Mark sounded pissed  
“Yes I'm here what's wrong?” she asked  
“Well what the hell happened to you? I get a call saying that you go into a self induced coma.”  
“Yeah sorry about that.” She said not really knowing why she said that at all or why she should even be sorry.   
“That's not even the worse part of that night. The person who you were suppose to be in a match with on Monday was found dead. Also Alberto died last night.” He continued to rant  
“Rio how...?” she started ask   
“It was a panic attack when he was taken to isolation apparently had a major freak out and then died.” He said, “Although that is not the official word for it but you get what it means.”   
Seth looked at her his eyes wide.  
"Who was I supposed to have a match against?" She asked.  
She heard mark sigh and say, “Dario's little brother.”  
"Oh" she said. "How is he dealing with his brother’s death?"  
“He will not be coming to Mondays show.” Mark said.  
Lilly nodded and said, “I wouldn't expect him to.”  
“Well I suggest you stay away from him for a whole and please don't bring up this subject. Is that clear.” Mark said pointedly.   
“I understand.” Lilly said   
Mark said, “Well if you’re able to talk then that means you will be discharged soon  
I'll see you tomorrow night. Please try to relax.”  
"Will do, bye sir.” She said and heard him hang up.

As they drove Lilly couldn't stand the semi silence. Even though the radio was on blaring music she felt a silent distance. When they got to the hotel she stayed in the car a few seconds after he got out. She knew that she couldn't be totally seen with him even though in real life they were semi together. She saw him pause and turn to look at her curiously and the head back to the car.   
“You alright.” He asked.   
“Yeah I'm fine I'm not over exerting myself.” She replied tiredly.  
He smiled at her and opened the door for her and stepped back as she got out.  
When they got up to the room he said, “So your parents are interesting.”   
She rolled her eyes and said, “I'm sorry about them. They just don’t understand the dynamic that we have and how we like it.”   
He nodded and said, “It's just not that.”  
She frowned and sighed, “What else is it? I mean I know I haven't been very forth coming with information but I'm just trying to make things work.”  
Seth shook his head and said, “I've gotten use to that I mean look were we work they give you information as it comes. It's just that...”He trailed off.   
“What?” Lilly asked a little frustrated that he was going around a subject that seemed to be important.   
“All of these events that are happening...” he drew out his explanation.  
She sighed understanding where this was going this was the true break up and we are never getting back together speeches. She knew this would eventually happen but there is no way to actually prepare for it.  
She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath steadying herself.  
"Can I say something?" she asked.  
Seth nodded.   
“Remember when I basically told you if you can't handle me slipping into craziness you can break up no other explication needed. I get it.” She started  
Seth knew where this was going and said, “I don't want you to die.”   
“Die. Your scared of me dying.” She questioned she let out a sigh and said “Sweetie I'm more scared of going crazy then I am of death.” Then she thought and asked, “But why are you scared of me dying it's not like you killed me or anything and I promise you that if I die I will never leave you until I know that you are truly safe.”  
She patted the bed next to her and he sat down. She then looked down at his hands and said, “When you were a kid did you ever make blood promises?”  
"What's that?" he asked curiously  
“You know make a promise and then cut your hand to where it bleeds and then seal both open wounds together.” She explained quickly.   
“I heard of that but I never did.” He said.  
"Good" she replied and then said, "Hand me that bag." He looked at her bag and handed it to her. He watched as she rummaged through it and then saw the double edged knife she pulled out.   
“So, I Lilly Vargas promise you Colby Lopez that if I may die I will never leave you until I know for certain that you will be safe.” Then she cut the center of her hand and showed it to him and smiled. Seth saw the knife still in her hand and then took it out and said, “So I guess it's my turn.”   
She shook her head and said, “You don't have to promise me anything. Besides if you do make a promise like this you have to keep it.”   
He nodded and then he said, "I Colby Lopez promise you Lilly Vargas that I will do my best to protect you from whatever these monsters are."  
Lilly gave him a small smile as she watched him cut his palm and place the knife behind him on the bed. He them held it out to her. She then took his hand and pressed both of the open cuts together then kissed the back of his hand. He did the same and stared at her. She nodded and said, “We better get these taken care of.” She then took his hand and managed to pick up the bag with the other and led him to the bathroom.   
“You know you probably should have been a medic.” He said as he watched as she took out a first aid kit.   
She shrugged and said, “Could have been chose not to.” She took out antiseptic, cotton balls, sewing needles with string attached, and bandages.  
She looked at the sink and said, "Clean it off it will show me what I'm working with."  
He did as he was told. She looked at it and saw it was deeper then hers but shorter. She applied the antiseptic and then started to sew it up then applied the bandages and looked at the hand. Then she washed her own hands and was about to sew herself back when Seth reached for the needle and said, “Can I try.”  
She nodded and let him take it from her and watched as he sewed her back up. When he was done she looked at the stitches. They were a little off but not horrible.   
“Well are they ok.” He asked.  
She nodded and said. "So what do you want to do tonight?"  
He shrugged and said, “Nothing.”   
She nodded and said, “It is actually a good idea since I'm kind of on lock down because of all the events that has happened lately.”   
She lead the way out and saw the blade on the counter. She froze and asked, “Where did you put that blade when you were done.”  
“I put it behind me on the bed.” He replied.   
“Baby I think you should stay with dean or roman for tonight.” She said.   
“But what about you?” He asked  
“I'll stay with someone I promise.” Lilly said and then kissed him and then pulled back said, “I know something is going to happen everything is coming to its end.”  
He nodded and then said, “I think I heard roman say that Naomi was in this hotel.”   
“Right” she mumbled as she took her knife and disappeared into the bathroom.  
She could hear Seth texting someone. A few seconds later she got a text and saw that it was from Naomi.   
She opened if and read. Heard you and Seth are splitting again you can share my room.  
She bit her lip and hated the thought that they thought it was a break up but at least she would be with someone.  
Thanks. She typed and then added what is your room number.  
A few seconds later she looks at the room number and then goes out to grab her stuff.  
She saw Seth looking at his text.   
“What did you write that makes them think that we are separated.” She asked  
He said, “I told roman that right now we weren't safe to be around each other and I suggested we split.”  
“Ok sounds fair.” She said and then held out her phone and said, “I'll be here.”  
He looked down and nodded and walked her to the door.  
Lilly could feel a strange sadness but knew that it couldn't be helped she hugged him and then let go of him and walked out of the door.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of Naomi's door. She then raised her hand and knocked twice. She waited and was about to knock again when the door opened and she saw Naomi standing there.   
“Hi.” She said a lil nervously.   
“Why the hell you so nervous round other people?” she asked as she stepped to the side and allowed Lilly to enter.   
“Forces of habit.” she replied and saw Jimmy and Roman sitting on a bed   
Jimmy looked up and smiled, “Nice to see...” he paused.  
Lilly tilted her head confused but then followed his gaze to her bandaged hand.  
Naomi and Roman both looked at her and waited for an explication.   
“It's nothing that bad Seth has a matching one.” She replied shrugging it off.   
“Seth...” Roman started to say, but she interrupted and said, “They are self inflected.” Then realized how bad that sounded and added “It was just a blood promise thing.”  
Roman tilted his head and stated, “You two don't have the most healthiest of relationships do you.”  
“Honestly not really.” she admitted.   
“So long as your fine and nobody here has to kick someone's ass.” Jimmy said   
“Wait you would have gone after Seth for me.” She asked.   
“Sure would no women deserves that. He said “however you really should get your head examined.” Roman gave him a narrowed look at that statement.  
“I promise the first chance I get.” She promised and mental every word.  
“Speaking of Seth I better get going.” Roman said getting up to leave.  
“Thank you for doing this.” Lilly said sounding relieved.   
Roman nodded a feeling a little strange when she said that and then walked out.  
“So we were going to have dinner.” Naomi said clapping her hands causing Lilly to immediately turn her head to her “have you eaten anything yet.” Naomi continued  
“Not really from getting out of the hospital to now I haven't eaten.” She replied  
“Wait you were in the hospital.” Naomi asked concerned.  
“Yeah some kind of spasm. I really scared Seth so he took me and stayed with me.” She responded with a small smile.  
Jimmy sighed and said, “I don't get it he really seems...”   
Naomi gave him a look and said, “Well hopefully you won't have a lot to do tomorrow and you can relax.”  
Lilly gave a soft laugh and said, “Honestly with this job do we ever get that.”  
“Yeah who am I kidding she said but yeah let's go I'm hungry.” She said and then went to the door with Jimmy falling behind her. While Lilly followed behind the happy couple.  
This is probably what a normal stable relationship looks like. I had something like this when I was with sexy and cage. Maybe I could find this with Seth if he decides to stay with me after all this shit...if I find a way to not be crazy....or... if you live.  
The last voice she heard was hissed hat her. She felt her skin crawl and she looked around and saw that she was already walking through the lobby. When the hell did I get off of the floor. She thought as she went through the exit but she immediately shrugged it off and got into the car.   
When they got to the restaurant Naomi was instantly spotted and the media media and Lilly watched as they kinda drifted over to them. Lilly lagged behind and watched as she posed for pics with jimmy and answered questions about her new single that was supposed to come out in a few weeks.  
When they left and it was cleared she saw them looking around.   
“I'm right here.” She called and waved at them.  
“What are you doing there” Jimmy asked.  
“Well it would be rude to go inside and not tell you.” She replied.  
Naomi nodded and said, “You don't like the paparazzi.”  
“Not really I'm honestly not that interesting and I have nothing to really promote.” She said.  
When they got to the table they were placed in a private area away from prying eyes. Lilly started to relax around them and laugh at random things that were said. However in the back of her mind she could feel vibrations that made her wonder.   
Naomi looked at her and said, “So what are you going to do after this storyline.”   
Lilly's eyes grew wide and she asked, “What do you mean?”  
“Do you plan on staying with the WWE or are you going back to Lucha Underground?” Naomi asked.  
Lilly gave her a small smile and said, “From what I understood I have to have my main match against Dario in a solo match but you know that it's not going to happen. So I think I'm going back to the underground however if I find a reason to stay with the WWE I will stay.”  
Jimmy smiled and asked, “So is Seth reason enough.”   
She gave a nod and her cheeks got a little red.  
“I knew it look at your face it shows.” He said teasingly.   
Normally Lilly would be offensive but she just let it go and even laughed.  
“What was that?”Naomi asked.  
“What?” she asked.  
“Nothing it's just the first time that we have heard you have a nice normal laugh.” Naomi admitted.   
“Yeah it feels good.” She said and then added, “I guess this little trip here has changed me for the better maybe WWE is looking like a better option."  
Naomi got a text and excused herself. Jimmy watched Naomi walk away and then said, “So why are you and Seth really not together?”  
She frowned and said, “This storyline is really taking on a life of its own and is pissing of gods and goddesses who can and will try to kill. Some items were moved around and I freaked out and I panicked and I'm a coward by suggesting that we separate.” She lowered her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Jimmy gently put a hand on her shoulder and said, “I'm sure he is ok.”  
“I hope so cause if anything happens to him it just confirms that I am a selfish person.” She finish with frustration and then breathed out heavily.  
“No you’re not selfish you just thought that they wouldn't hurt him as much if you two were separated.” He said and then continued, “If it was me and I thought sending Naomi away would save her I would send her away as far as possible.”   
“Thanks.” she said.  
Jimmy said, “Speaking of Naomi she should be back by now. I'm going to go look for her.”   
She nodded and watched as he got up and left.   
Lilly smiled to herself and then took out her phone she looked at a picture of her and Seth together. When they were in a crossfit competition. She smiled and saw that it was still too early to call. She figured she would call him later that night.   
She shook her head and put her phone back. She then felt like she was being watched. She looked to the right corner and saw a man leaning against a wall looking down at his phone. She knew there wasn't something right about him but she shrugged it off and went back to eating her pasta.  
She barely had a second fork full to her mouth when she could feel someone hovering over her. She looked up and saw that it was the guy that was leaning against the wall.  
“Can I sit down.” He asked.  
“Actually no my friends should be back soon.” She replied pointedly  
the guy smiled mysteriously and said, “They haven't been back for a while now but I'm sure when I'm done with you they will be back as well.”  
Something about that seemed more of a threat then a normal statement. So she motioned to Jimmy's chair. He nodded and then sat down and said, “So do you know what happened to Dario's little brother.”   
“Wow straight to the point mr...” she said waiting for home to fill in the blank.  
“My name is not important.” He said.  
“Then neither is this conversation.” She replied.  
He narrowed his eyes at her and growled, “I would be careful what you say to me.”   
Lilly narrowed her eyes and said, “Seriously stop with the trying to be intimidating I don't care who you are or what spiritual being you are here to represent I have been through enough shit these past 24 hours.”  
The person nodded and said, “Fine I'm an investigator and I heard that you may know what is killing the people on the roster.”  
She shrugged and said, “If you really want to know then go to the back log of Lucha Underground I think it's easy to find. I believe the title was called the medallion match.”  
The guy shook his head and said, “They believe that you were on the set with him last night.”   
“Yeah how could I be when I was in a self induced coma in an Austin Texas hospital.” She replied back.  
The man said, “For a goddess or a psychic it's not impossible.” He replied.   
“Yeah, now even you are stretching this idea will never hold up in court.” She stated looking at the person straight in the eye. The person nodded and said, “Was the killing at least done out of some forms of mercy. We're you at least asked and it wasn't a pure kill that was based on something petty.” He asked.  
She rolled her eyes and said, “So I'm either an angel of mercy or a crazed murder.”  
The investigator shrugged and said, “If you’re giving those as your options then yes.”  
“Yes to which.” She asked. When he didn’t say anything she sighed and said, “I didn't do anything to anybody yet.” She added the last part darkly.  
The investigator looked at her and asked, “What do you mean by yet.”  
“I still have to have a match against Dario.” She said “With that anything can happen.”   
The investigator nodded and said, “I will never understand you crazy gods.”  
Lilly shrugged and took a drink. But when it got into her mouth she spit it out immediately and looked at the investigator who had a slight smile.  
He said, “I know everything that has happened and everything that will happen.”  
“What kind of god are you?”She asked.   
“One that is connected to your history.” She looked at the investigator closely  
“You’re not going to see it but I know about fates and where the souls go.” He replied  
“Multiple ancient religions had versions of that.” she said   
He just smiled and said, “By the way you will have a good life for what little time remains.”   
Lilly bit her bottom lip and hung her head not wanting to think about the inevitable.   
The guy got up and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “Don't worry for now just do what you think is right and when the time comes your soul will be weighed accordingly and then...” He paused seeing that Lilly was hanging onto his every word. But he smiled and said, “You will see.” He then saw a tear in her eye and rubbed at it.  
“Hey don't worry Jimmy and Naomi are coming back now see.” He said and moved her head in their direction. He smiled and said “By the way what is the truth.”  
“I was possessed and she killed her brother out of mercy.” She replied  
He lowered his hand and said, “I already knew that.” Then he held out his hand and said, “That is all the questions I have for you miss Vargas.”  
She shook his hand and nodded.  
The guy then walked right past Naomi and Jimmy.  
Lilly noticed that Jimmy looked back at the guy while Naomi ignored it.  
“Hey are you done yet.” Jimmy asked,   
“Yeah I'm done.” She said her voice shook but she hopped he didn't notice but he did and Naomi asked, “So who was that guy?”  
Lilly shrugged and said, “Some kind of investigator.”   
Naomi furrowed her brows and said, “What happened?”   
“I'll tell you at the hotel.” She said  
both jimmy and Naomi nodded and they all left the restaurant quickly.  
When they got back Lilly asked, “Do you mind if I sage the room. Honestly we are going to need more but this is a start.”Jimmy and Naomi said nothing and watched as Lilly started to light the sage and do what looked like praying. Lilly then got up and blessed the room. Then asked,” What religion are you two?”   
“We don't identify with one.” Jimmy said.  
“Oh.” Lilly said sounding slightly disappointed. “I was going to ask for more protection but this should work for now.”  
Naomi then sat on the bed and said, “So are you going to tell us why an investigator was sent to find you?”  
Lilly bit her lip she hated dragging in people but this time she figured what could it hurt since everything was going to shit anyway.  
“Dario's little brother was killed the same night that Alberto decided well not decided was more or less killed by neglect also the same night I went into spasms. Well they are asking people on the underground roster even if they weren't there.” She replied simply  
“That's stupid.” Naomi said.  
Lilly shrugged and said, “It is what it is.”  
Jimmy thought and said, “Dario isn't going to be coming to Mondays show right.”  
Lilly said, “Mark said he wasn't but I don't know.”  
Naomi opened up the Internet tab and said, “Well he hasn't made a statement yet.”   
“What do you mean?” Lilly asked and joined her on the bed and looked at the screen.  
“It only stated that he was found dead and that no further information was available at the time.   
There is no mention of Alberto's death.” Naomi said.  
“Actually that's right here.” Lilly said pointing to another article in a different language.  
“Ok so they are going to question random superstars until they get an answer.” She asked.  
“Well Alberto is an open closed because no one could have gotten to where he was.” She replied  
“Where was he?” jimmy asked.  
“He is...was... “She corrected herself. “In an asylum.”  
Jimmy nodded and said, “These places don't play games with people’s lives.”  
“No and apparently neither do other gods that aren't even involved in this crap.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.   
Naomi sighed and said, “Sounds like you've had a rough couple of days you should get some sleep.”  
“It feels like months but I get what ya mean. Night Naomi night jimmy.” She said and walked over to her bed and just fell on the bed on her side. She was about to close her eyes when she felt her arm move toward her purse and reach for her phone. She smiled as she dialed a number.   
When she heard the line pick up she said, “Hey baby how are ya?”  
“I'm fine I'm just out with dean roman john randy and Sami.” Seth responded.  
“Ok that's good well I'm going to go to bed tell them I said hello.” She said  
“I will good night.” He said.   
“Yeah gnight.” She said back and hung up.  
She couldn't explain it but just that little conversation made her feel better and she was able to close her eyes and sleep.  
The next morning she jimmy and Naomi went down to breakfast together. However when they got to the lobby Nikki was staring at her glaring daggers and she stormed over to them and shouted what the did you do to him Vargas.  
“What do you mean? To who?” She asked completely confused.  
“You did something that could have killed John and the others last night. “ She shouted at her and was about to get in her face when Naomi stepped between them.  
“What went on last night?” she shouted back.  
“That witch you sent her to them and now they can't perform.”   
Lilly’s mind totally took a perverted turn when she heard that. She figured that he couldn’t have sex or something and that would probably piss her off more than anything but she knew that he was one of the main attractions of the show and that she would be blamed for shit if John could not either show up to do his promo or do at least one match even if it was for five minutes he would still be needed.  
She realized that she hadn’t spoken in a while and both Jimmy and Naomi was concerned while Nikki just continued to glare at her wondering what her damage was.  
“Oh you mean Catrina.” She shook her head and said, “I didn't tell that psycho to do anything you have to believe me.”   
Nikki took a deep breath and said, “I would apologize to them not me.”  
“Ok I'll start with john.” She said and fallowed behind Naomi close to jimmy keeping away from Nikki   
“Only John is at breakfast with Seth the others I don’t know.” Nikki said and lead them over.   
When she saw him he looked off. “What happened.?” She asked when she got to the table.  
Seth looked up and said, “That witch used her insects and snake. Deans a little shaken up after being tied down.”   
“Ok what happened to john.” She asked  
“Snake venom got to him, Roman and Sami.” He replied then asked, “So do you think the she is trying to kill them.”  
“No I don't think she is that cruel but it is hard to tell who's side she is on. She knows that those people are important to me.” Then she asked, “What did she do to you?”She started to feel herself get angry.  
“Nothing surprisingly.” He replied shrugging.   
She sighed, and looked over to john and said. “Hey john.” She slightly raised her hand.  
She saw him cringe when he saw her. She sighed honestly she didn't blame him. “Look I have nothing to do with her. I'm sorry.”  
He said, “I know you have nothing to do with her but for now stay away from me.”   
“I understand.” She turned to Seth and said, “I’ll see you at the gym later.”Lilly replied and then figured she shouldn't stay she went to Naomi and Jimmy’s table and said, “I'm going to go back up to the room and eat there since it's clear that I'm not really wanted here.”  
Naomi and Jimmy both started to object when a voice said “That would be best besides you don't want another death to be on your hands.”  
She cringed when she realized it was catrina.  
Her eyes narrowed and said, “I'll see you two at the arena.”  
They both nodded and watched as Lilly followed behind catrina.   
When they were a safe distance away from prying ears. Lilly said, “What the hell did you do to them”   
“I was protecting them like you would have wanted.” She replied innocently  
“Protected you could have killed them and had one is so freaking traumatized that he wasn't even at breakfast this morning.” She said raising her voice.  
“Good less people that will be at the show tonight it's making my job easier.” She replied smartly.  
Your job. She screeched. She then clenched her hands together and continued to shout, “What the hell is even your job. You just seem to cause more problems than anything else.” She stopped when she saw catrina had stopped in front of the elevators she watched Caterina pressed the button for the elevator. Then Catrina turned and said, “I promised you I wouldn't directly hurt the one you love.”  
“No you didn't do anything to him thank god you can do that much.” She sighed realizing that she can stick to a contract.  
The doors opened and both entered the elevator but Caterina hit a button.  
Lilly leaned up against the wall of the elevator and pinched the bridge of her nose and said, “Why do I feel like everything I do is not going to end well.”  
Catrina shrugged and said, “Your destiny is what you make of it. Did you have any food yet?”  
“I ate last night and I think I left a breakfast bar in Naomi's room.” She then walked to the door panel and looked at the floor she selected.  
“I thought they don't have a thirteenth floor because of superstition.” Lilly asked  
Catrina smiled and replied, “the people who own this hotel love all things paranormal and superstitious.”  
“Sweet.” Lilly said forgetting for a sec that she was supposed to be pissed. “Let me guess your room number is 13 as well.”  
She nodded and led the way out.   
Catrina stopped and said “Why are you following so willingly.”   
“Huh” she asked  
“I thought you would put up more of a fight.” Catrina said sounding a little disappointed.  
Lilly shrugged and said, “You’re not the enemy right now.”  
“Now you get it.” Catrina said letting out a sigh of relief and opened the door. Lilly stepped inside and saw that the room was huge.  
“You get this to yourself.” She asked a little jealous.   
“Yeah nothing some mind control can't handle. You know any of your girls can do it to.” She stated as she came in and shut the door behind her.  
“Yeah but we chose not to. So anyway what's with other gods bothering us?” She asked as she sat down at a couch.   
“Who is bothering you?” she asked.  
She shrugs “Some investigator I think he was from the underworld possibly Roman or Greek I don't know what heritage Lilly claims.”  
“You know the Greeks have to be in everything she replied rolling her eyes.” Catrina said rolling her eyes dramatically.   
“So who are you?” Catrina asked cause she sensed the change but hadn’t been entirely paying attention.   
“Obviously Lilith.” Lilith responded   
“Right” she said and found a bottle of wine and showed it to her.  
She shook her head. “So I'm sure you are happy with Luna’s sacrifice.”  
“She didn't make a sacrifice she did a mercy killing or an order killing cause he wanted to die.” She replied shrugging and spreading her arms on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.   
“Yeah” catrina said and then took a drink and said “little dead girl is going to be having a job when she returns to the underworld.”  
Lilith lowered her head and looked at her and said, “What makes you think any of us want to go back?”


	2. Chapter 2

Catrina raised an eyebrow and said, “What do you mean not go back?”  
Lillith smiled and said, “Maybe lil dead girl wants to fully take over and stay in the land of the living. Cause at one point wasn't she human.”  
Catrina wet her lips and replied, “You think that maybe she likes Seth as much as Lilly does.”  
Lillith thought and said, “I don't know but I can't wait to go back and neither can Luna. I think Luna has reconciled with her mother.”  
“Good for her it's a shame we couldn't do the whole intervention thing but whatever.” She finishes the wine in the glass quickly and then looks at the bottle and starts to drink that.  
“Stop that you’re going to ruin your persons liver.” She said and took the bottle away from her and put it on the table in front of her.  
Catrina frowned at her and then shrugged, “so did you figure out who mothers replacement is.”  
“No and I don't care to cause I'm going to merge them together.” She said  
Catrina sighed and said, “If you merge it with the one on your heart you will kill yourself, and if you merge it with the one on the spleen I don't know exactly what will happen except total inhalation of said organ.”  
“Well where should I put it so that it won't kill me of have total enilation of an organ.”  
Catrina thought about it and said, “What if you put it in your cervix or in the reproductive tract.”   
“I said some place that won't get damaged beyond repair. She snapped at her.  
“Mother has some sympathy for women so maybe she will just give you a prolapse uterus and you can have the doctors shove it back in there and do whatever it is that needs to get it back in working order.” Catrina said thoughtfully.  
Lillith looked at her strangely and shivered at the thought of what she said and how she said it like it was a really good option.  
“Ok but what if...” she closed her eyes and reopened them.  
“What if what lil dead one?” the witch asked smiling crypticly.   
“She wants a baby.” She said.  
“She already has one besides she would need her eggs back and a will have to find a willing donor.” The witch said giving her a true smile.  
Lil dead girl said, “She could want another one with someone she loves.”  
“Or someone you like.” Catrina hinted.  
lil dead girls eyes close again and said, “And they say I'm the selfish one.”   
“Well Lillith most of the time you are.” catrina offered.  
“I know that Lilly doesn't want kids. Kids scare her and if they are hers then she thinks that they will be screwed up. Plus at this point I don't think Seth could handle being a father.” She said.  
Catrina nodded and said, “But what if he could be?”  
“No.” she said hitting the arm of the couch and raising her voice “Cage would have been a good father if he lived. He would have been the one that would have given selflessly to them he would have taken care of the three of us.”  
Catrina looked at her and asked calmly, “Are you still talking about Lilly or are you talking about yourself. You do know that you can visit him in the underworld.”   
Lillith felt herself come back down from her anger and she looked away from her ashamed for having acted like that.“He wouldn't recognize me. He only would recognize Lilly because that is who they love and would be waiting for.” she sighed in defeat.  
“But Lilly made a promise to Seth so she would be making them wait a long time.” Catrina said trying to make a point and added, “You’re a goddess you know you can change appearances.”  
She smiled bitterly and replied“ Yeah but it wouldn't be the same it would be meant for her.”  
“After awhile you would get use to it and it would make them and you happy.” Catrina tried to reason with her.  
“I could never do that.” Lillith said.  
Catrina smiled and shook her head, “So you do have a heart somewhere deep down there.”She said and wrapped an arm around her.   
Lillith's eyes narrowed and she pulled away from her. “Besides if she enters the underworld she would be with Seth.”  
Catrina shrugged and said,”anything can happen.”  
“So was there anything else that you wanted to tell me or advise me on so I can tell you to shove it up your ass.”Lilly asked.  
“Actually I just wanted to have a nice breakfast before anything bad could happen but that bitch Bella ruined that.” Ctrina said darkly and narrowed her eyes at the name  
“Actually.” lillith said looking at a plate of grapes and waving her hand on the table so they appeared in front of her and took a few “she didnt.”  
Catrina relaxed a bit as she sat down next to Lillith and took some grapes before she thought and said, “I'm really sorry about Lilly's friend ambrose.”   
“Yeah he will get over it eventually. Just don’t do that shit again.” Lillith said shrugging it off.  
Catrina said, “Oh by the way I have an outfit I want you to wear for your second promo of the night.”  
“Second promo I didn't even know I had something to do. I thought after you know...” she trailed off, “They would give me a break.”  
“Not really people seem to love this storyline and some of the extras that they will manage to leak on total divas is going to be fun.” She added   
“Fun for who.” Lillith growled and then said, “Who the hell signed me up for that nightmare of a show?”  
Catrina smiled and said, “Who knows but I'm sure after this they will want to try to make a time line of events that could lead up to your early death.”  
Lillith said, “If it happens then it happens.”  
Catrina said, “Well anyway your second outfit is pretty and would fit perfectly on you. Also you should check your phone for messages from Jimmy.”  
“Oh he decided to finally to grace me with an acknowledgement of his plan.” Lillith said rolling her eyes.  
Catrina said, “At least he managed to make an outline.”  
“True.” Lillith said and shrugged. She then looked at her phone and said. “Well I should go I have to train.” Then she got up and waited for Catrina.   
Catrina nodded and said, “That's fine I think this breakfast was pleasant. I may or may not be seeing you again tonight so either way good luck.” she said and then hugged her.  
Lillith stiffened up and her eyes widened. She will never get used to being touched and Lilly liked limited contact as well. Catrina let go of her and then lead her to the door and waved.  
“Well that was weird.” She muttered to herself as she walked back to the elevator and pressed the door to Naomi's floor. As she waited she thought about her conversation with Naomi last night about being with seth.  
She also realized that she had never really stood up to her parents before and defended someone like that to them. The elevator opened and she got out but her thoughts continued to run through her mind.  
I'm not going to lose him and I sure as hell won't die without telling him that i... she paused on her thought as she raised her hand to knock.  
The door opened and she saw jimmy standing there looking at her sternly. “Hey I just wanted to get my bag.” She said hesitating a bit.   
He then loosened up and smiled and said, “yeah come on in.” Lilly entered the room and saw roman sitting on the bed. She couldn't help herself and said, “I'm sorry about what. ..”  
Roman stared at her and said, “it's ok.”  
“No its not I'm just so tiered of getting blamed for crap that I didn't do.” She said and started to hyper ventilate. She didn't even notice roman getting up and making his way toward her. “I mean this morning I'm almost attacked by Nikki and then sister made me sound like I was a murderer and...” she stopped when she felt arms around her. She looked up and saw roman just standing there holding on to her.  
“Calm down.” He said.  
She managed to even her breathing and felt better.   
“Are you feeling better?” he asked applying some pressure to her arms  
She nodded and he slowly released her.” Good Seth would kill me if you went to the hospital again.”  
“No he would go after catrina before he would ever go after you.” She replied truthfully  
“You want a ride to the gym.” Roman asked changing the subject  
“Yeah let me just get changed.” She said as she walked past him and got her bag and went into the bathroom. When she shut the door she leaned against it to see if she could hear any conversations that the two were having.  
She could hear one sigh and Jimmy’s voice say, “She seems like a real sweet girl and I can see why Seth loves her and wants to protect her.”  
“Seth is family and you know we will help family.” Roman replied simply  
“Actually I think after this regardless of her decision she is going to be family as well.” Jimmy said.   
“Decision” she whispered to herself. She then shrugged and got ready.  
They thankfully had an uneventful ride to the gym and then they split to do their own work outs.   
As she was finishing she looked up and saw Seth standing behind her .  
“Hey are you ready to go?” He asked.  
“sure I want to stop at the coffee shopee though.” She said as she started to put back her equipment.  
He nodded and they were both walking out lilly heard footsteps behind them. She unconsciously moved closer to Seth and linked her hand with his.  
He looked down at her and noticed she was a bit closer than usual but he wasn't going to complain she was not always willing to even let him get that close even though he knew she loved him.  
She looked up at him and smiled. She almost forgot that they could be in danger.  
She sniffed the air a second time and relaxed when she smelled that it was human and it was dean.  
She turned just to confirm what she already knew and saw dean standing there. “Hey how are you?” she asked casually.  
He shrugged and said, “I'm fine.”  
She bit her lip and knew she was sounding like a broken record but she had to say it,   
“I heard bout last night. I'm sorr..”  
“You did nothing.” He interrupted her and then added quickly, “How was being with Naomi and jimmy.”  
“It was good the paparazzi was all over her and then we just crashed the rest of the night.” She replied and shrugged she really didn’t want to add in the investigator part.  
Dean nodded he could tell there was something else but decided not to say a word and then said, “Well I'll tell ya one thing if you think that last night was exciting I can't wait to see what you will be feeling tonight.” He then looked at Seth and smiled.  
Lilly tilted her head confussed at the statement and looked to Seth for an answer but saw that he wasn’t going to give any hints at what it was.  
“Well I better go renne will be pissed if I'm late for the practice interview.”He said and then walked closer to Seth side and whispered something to him.  
She saw Seth nod and dean just continued to walk away.   
“What was that about?” She asked.  
Seth bit his lip as he shrugged and continued to pull her to the coffee shopee.   
When they entered Lilly's phone rang and she saw that it was ivaliesse. She looked at Seth and said, “I gotta take this but can you get me hot cocca.” He nodded and went to order.   
“Hey” she said.  
“Have you heard the news.” Ivaliesse said.  
“Yeah Rio and Dario's little brother are both dead.” She replied  
“Oh.” She sounded slightly disappointed and then said, “So then you know that Dario is planning on hunting you down and wanting to kill you.”  
“No I did not know that part.” She said and then sighed slightly dramatically, “Why me?”

She could hear her sigh and could picture her shrugging her shoulders. Because you are the one that warned him long before any of this you told him that curses can happen if he skewed with the gods. Hell you even told him it's not worth becoming one of them. Besides the crazy bastard needs to put the blame somewhere and your an easy target. I mean it's not like he is going to go after roman.”   
Lilly shivered the last time Dario and roman were in a room together it had not ended well.  
“Yeah I wouldn't want to deal with a pissed off roman with or without a medallion.” She said   
She could hear ivaliesse laugh and say, “By the way I'm in Austin.”   
“Really? Why?” She asked.  
“Because apparently this is a important show that can be a turning point in your story line.” Ivalisse said. Lilly could hear the hint of happiness.  
“Do you know what's supposed to happen already.” She asked curiously  
“No.” ivaliesse said then added “don't you.”  
“No I haven't had time to look at the summary that jimmy created.” She looked at the phone and saw the email alert.   
“Oh well then I'll let you do that. I'll see you tonight.” She said  
“Ok bye.” Lilly said and then hung up.  
She looked down at her phone and thought why does everyone seem to know more about this then me and I'm the one that has to act it out. She then went to her email section and saw the summary from jimmy.  
She looked at it and saw that it started with seth promo set up a match. Seth after match has to ask the question that can change the course of the storyline to Lilly. Lilly has to respond.   
That was it just those four main points.  
“You have got to be shitting me.” she shouted at the phone.   
“What's wrong now?” a voice asked.  
She jumped slightly even though she knew who it was.  
“Did you see the summary that jimmy gave.”She said and held the phone up so that he could see it.  
Seth nodded and asked “So, what type of match do you want?”  
“How the hell am I supposed to know. are you my opponent or is it going to be ivaliesse or maybe I'm going to fight the freaking reanimated corpse of Rio.” She started to rant  
Seth looked at her strangely as he handed her the drink.  
“Sorry the last one seems ridiculous.” but a voice in her head whispered but not impossible. She shivered and said, “It's going to be a horrible day I can feel it. I just want to go back to bed and crawl under the covers and wake up when this is over.”   
“You do know if that happens then I wouldn't be able to see you.” Seth reasoned.  
“Of course you can cause I'd want you there right next to me.” She smiled at the obscured thought and said “but I know that's not possible.”   
“Which part?” he asked  
“The part about sleeping till it’s over I don't think I want to go back into an induced coma and I could never ask you to willingly stay with me forever.” She replied  
She paused and asked, “Would you be willing to though if I asked. I mean I know my forever will probably be short so it's not like you know till I'm 100 or dead in a hospital bed or anything like that but.” She paused and said “never mind forget I said anything.”   
She then looked out the window to avoid looking at him. However she could still see his reflection.   
She could see that he was doing some deep thinking so she just continued to stare at nothing and found comfort in the silence.   
After a few minutes she saw him stand and walk to the trash and when he came back asked, “ready to go.”  
“No I don't want to.” She sighed and could feel a sadness pierce her and she had no idea why she knew he meant to go to the hotel but she took it as a permanent solution.   
“Ok” Seth said drawing out the k and sat back down he then reached over and put his hand to her face and made her look at him.  
"Hey if you don't want to go to the show tonight I could make an excuse to get you out of showing up and go after roman or bray as a match and instead of going back to the ring I could find Renne and do some improve announcement." he offered as a solution  
Seth saw her eyes brighten up but then he saw them change as she said, “I would really love that and I know you are trying but I have to face it besides I'm tiered of running tonight I'll face them hell or high water.”  
“You do know that she won't be alone.” He offered as a response to Lillith  
He saw her eyes narrow but then relaxed back to normal. He then saw the Lilly's true smile and was surprised when she threw her arms around him and said, “I knew you loved me.”  
“Loved?” he asked and pulled back a bit.  
“Yeah..is that not right.” She asked a little nervous.   
He smiled and said, “loved is past tense. What is the present tense?”   
Lilly furrowed her brows and honestly thought for the answer. Silly girl there is no present tense for the word. A voice whispered to her.  
She smiled and then pulled him close and said, “I love you too.” Then she kissed him and when she pulled back and saw his face.  
She sighed and said, “what's wrong now.”  
“You said you love me.” He stated.  
“And...” she replied shrugging then her eyes grew wide and looked at him.  
"You meant it." He said.  
She nodded and said “yes.”  
“That's all I needed to know. Now let's go before the rabid fan girls attack.” He said taking her hand and leading her out of the coffee shop.  
That night Lilly was in the Divas locker room just looking at three outfits hanging there. One was her normal ring gear which was nothing but a feminine version mixture of the shields former uniforms. Then two surprise outfits which came in zippered bags.  
You know you should at least open the one that says first promo. A voice said.  
“Hey Naomi and no what if it's not really cloths but something like a meat suit or worse.” She asked glaring at the bag like it was an enemy.  
Naomi gave her a weird look and said, “How can it be worse.”  
“Well it could be made of strange grasses that I'm somehow allergic to and about half way through the itch is so intense that i take it off and have nothing else on so I'm standing there naked and have to take a fine.”  
Naomi started to laugh and said, “You have some kind of imagination. I was going to say lace but I like your theory better.”  
“My theory come from millenia of horrid examples of siblings and a mother who was a whore. In fact I'm still trying to figure out who my father is and how we are even remotely related.” She said  
Naomi shook her head and said, “sometimes you just can't pick your family uce.”   
Lilly tilted her head and said, “what does that even mean?”  
Naomi shook her head and said, “never mind. Want me to open it before you set it to fire with the hate stare.”  
“Sure” she said and watched as Naomi opened it up.  
“What the heck it's pretty.” Naomi said.  
“Meh it's the right color.” Lilly said looking at it.  
Naomi said, “yeah if your going to a funeral.”  
Lillith laughed and said, “then lil dead girl is in perfect company cause it’s her style. However it is ironic that almost everything I own is black.” she said looking at her other outfit.  
“Oh that's pretty.” A British voice said.  
They turned and saw Paige and Natalia standing there.  
“Yeah I’m suppose to wear this but I don't want to.” Lilly said as she held it close to her body.  
Paige said, “It is kind of expensive looking it would be a shame to wear it in whatever match you wind up doing tonight.”  
Natalie looked at the details and said, “I just didn't think the costume designer could be this creative with the limited time frame.”  
Naomi looked at it again and realized that Natalia did have a point and said, “I don't think she created it.”everyone looked at Naomi and Naomi said “not for nothing I love her and all but this doesn't seem like her design.”  
“Yeah cause if that's the case I would use her more.” Paige admitted and gently touched the fabric.  
“I think it came from jimmy.” Lilly said  
“Jimmy couldn't make this.” Natlaia said   
Naomi said, “Wasn’t his style inspired by vampires and goths when he was in his brand.”  
Lilly shrugged and said, “ok so I guess everyone wants to see me in this.” She looked at it again and said “I'm going to figure out how to put this thing on.” And then waved them good bye as she stepped inside a stall to change.  
A few minute later she could hear Seth's music blaring from the front of the arena. She went to makeup and allowed them to do final looks on her.  
“You’re up next.” A stage person said to her.  
“Ok” she said and smiled.  
She started to head out that way when she heard a whistle she turned and saw vampario standing there.  
“Hey papi” she squelled smiling at him.  
“How's my favorite baby.” He said and went over to her and hugged her.  
“I'm your only.” She said looking up at him with a pout  
“The only one I don't fuck you mean.” He said with a slight laugh.  
“Yeah I'm fortunate for that.” She said smiling as she pulled herself closer to him.   
“So you do know what's going to happen tonight.” He asked suddenly.  
“Nope but I'm going to assume I'm going to die and if I do just know I'm going to miss you.” She said and placed her head under his neck.  
“Hey don't talk like that.” he said as he ran his hand through her hair. She felt herself melting and gilding into a happy place that few could make her go to.  
He let out a big sigh and said, “Believe me tonight you won't die.”  
Lilly nodded and asked “What you think is going to happen then?”  
He smiled and looked at her and said, “Well maybe for some kind of happy ending but your dressed more for a tragic affair. I thought you and Seth were in a better place.” he said frowning.  
“Oh we are I think we are in a good place. Oh care to lead me to the front.” she said and held out her hand.  
He then took it and wrapped it through his arm and said, “I'm glad to hear that cause I was afraid you would sink into more depression after sexy and cage's death.” He then looked at her and said, “Whatever Seth is doing to you is working.”  
She rolled her eyes and looked around the corner and saw Seth talking crap and out the next main event battle ground.  
“So I heard you went and saw them. How was it.” Vampire asked.  
“I’m still here so that alone has to say something.” She gave a cold humorless laugh and continued, “It was dark and there were creatures fall owing me except when I was with...” she stopped herself before she admitted something she shouldn’t.  
“You were with him when he died we all know that but you did what had to be done.”Vampiro said.  
“Out of curiosity do you work for Dario or for another power. I know that one day before I passed out on sensed I can't explain it. “ she said looking up at him  
He smiled and said, “I work for the dead girl. But I am here to save you.”  
Lilly shook her head and said, “you shouldn't have to. I love that you want to but I don't need another death on my mind.”  
“I think it's because you don't want another ghost.” Vampiro said and then said, “Don't worry bout me worry about your match tonight.” He then tapped her butt and said, “I would go out now if I were you.”  
“Right” she said and then nodded to the music guy and came out.  
She vaguely heard the last few words about a master plan of finally ending dean and roman.  
“Ok so confreakingraduations you finally may have a plan to end people's lives. Are you really that freaking miserable. what's wrong your ring rat jail bait girls ain't doing it for you?”  
He gave her a look. “No I'm perfectly content with the bitch I have at home.”  
Her eyes narrowed and said, “so what exactly is your master plan. Have the authority somehow suspend them over a shark tank and first to fall and get maimed by a shark loses and then you come swinging and knock the other one to the ground.  
I could honestly imagine them both surviving. Roman punching a shark and poor crazy dean land strangely but still manage to survive because his luck always seems to be good. Tell me though cause I'm entering battle ground. But not for the pathetic divas title.” she then walked up to him and touched the championship title that hung on his waist. I want this gorgeous thing that not even you can manage to tarnish with your selfishness.” She said looking down at it and grinning at it suductivly. Then she looked up at him and glared “You know what I just want to rip this from your pretty little waist and runaway with it. Obviously you won't let me do it as easily as you did for dean but... I might have a better idea for getting it off of you and onto me.”  
She saw Seth swallow hard and she shook her head and said, “but that's for later. You said that you wanted to put me in a match I would love to see who you selected to fight me.” She looked rolled her eyes and held a finger to his lips and said, “No let me guess the Divas champion Nikki in a strange costume and it will be...  
She paused cause she really didn't think any of this through so bull shitting was her only option as pathetic as it was.  
Then she heard music start it was the theme for the Lucha Underground.   
She paused however she didn't have to turn around or hear Cole say, “maybe Dario has a better idea for the match.”  
She then turned and saw him looking down at her from the ramp. She could see the evil smile.  
Seth looked at him and said, “what the hell are you doing here?”   
Dario looked at him and said, “I came to see what my favorite traitor is doing with her life. Besides you really shouldn't get involved.”  
“Well your coming to my show so you should explain yourself.” Seth snapped back  
Dario rolled his eyes and said, “As far as anyone is concerned you are the bratty child of the Authority. You should really leave when the adults are talking.” He then turned back to Lilly and was about to say something when Seth said, “I am a freaking adult she is four years younger than me so don't you call me the child in this room.”


End file.
